1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to override systems installed in the circuitry of the operator of all security gates for use by emergency personnel, and particularly to a timer installed, at any point, into the override system that may be set for a predetermined amount of time allowing for emergency personnel to finish their work within the secured area and then have the gate automatically close and resume normal operation after the set time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security gates are often used to permit access to an industrial and residential enclosed areas. Many of these gates utilize a powered system to open and close the gates. An override system is installed into the circuitry of the operator of all security gates, which only emergency responders (i.e. police, fire department, and ambulances) have the key to initiate the opening of the security gate.
The KNOX-BOX® Rapid Entry System is commonly used and provides non-destructive emergency access to commercial and residential property. More than 7,000 fire departments and government agencies use KNOX key boxes, which allow them to open security gates with no other assistance. The gate remains open until they “un-key” the KNOX lock on their way out. Often times however, due to the nature of emergency services this last step is overlooked. Two primary problems arise when this happens, First and foremost is the safety of the secured property, which is left vulnerable to burglary, arson, theft, vandalism etc. when the gate is left open. Second is the time spent by emergency personnel to return and close the security gate. A timer to close the gate automatically after a set time allotted to carrying out emergency work would eliminate both of these problems by releasing the emergency personnel of the burden of closing the security gate.
Prior art systems have not adequately addressed this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,216, issued May 11, 1999 to Sutsos, provides a security structure unlocking system for use by emergency response and authorized personnel, which has a timer adapted to automatically re-lock said movable security structure after said movable security structure has been unlocked for a period of time. The security structure-opening assembly for use in unlocking a locked structure comprises: a radio frequency receiver formed to detect radio frequency signals on a radio frequency; an actuator coupled to the receiver and formed for coupling to one of a security structure lock assembly and an unlocking mechanism for a security structure lock assembly at a position by-passing any authorized user input device; the receiver being responsive to detected signals to actuate the actuator and produce unlocking of the lock assembly. At progressively higher levels of security, the radio signal is analyzed by a private line detector circuit, a digital burst detector circuit and a decoder circuit. A method for providing a security structure-opening system for a locked structure having an authorized user input device comprising the steps of: coupling a radio frequency receiver assembly to a lock assembly for the locked structure at a position by-passing the authorized user input device, the receiver assembly being formed to detect the presence of signals on a radio frequency and formed to be responsive to a detected signal to unlock the lock assembly; and unlocking the lock assembly by transmitting a signal on a radio frequency to the receiver. At progressively higher levels of security, the process includes the steps of analyzing the radio signal by a private line detector circuit, by a digital burst detector circuit and by a decoder circuit.
U.S. Patent Application #20020153854, published Oct. 24, 2002 by Reed, is for a door operator control system and method that includes a timer controlled closing of the door. The operator control system for controlling the operation of an electric motor driven door or gate operator unit has a speed reducing gear drive mechanism and a brake unit for positive braking of the motor output shaft. A programmable microcontroller is operably connected to a motor drive circuit with interlock relays to energize the operator unit drive motor for rotation in opposite directions. The motor drive circuit is interconnected with a motor watchdog circuit to effect motor shutdown if the microcontroller malfunctions. The motor drive circuit is operably connected to a brake release circuit to prevent motor operation unless the electrically operated brake is energized to release braking of an operator output shaft. The microcontroller receives input signals from manually or radio-controlled door open, close and stop switches and from door position limit switches. The microcontroller is connected to a non-volatile memory for storing door mid-stop time delay values, braking rates, a door position limit overrun signal, a door cycle count, door reversals upon receiving an obstruction detector signal and error codes associated with door operator and control system malfunctions. The door may be operated to provide a down position limit overrun, progressive braking and a mid-stop set position by time based signals. The electrically operated brake may be controlled on a variable duty cycle to provide smooth braking action in both directions of movement of the door.
U.S. Patent Application #20030216139, published Nov. 20, 2003 by Olson, shows a system and method for wireless control of remote electronic systems based on timing information. The wireless control system for wireless control of a remote electronic system, which may be used with a security gate control system, includes a wireless control system circuit coupled to a vehicle interior. The circuit includes a transmitter circuit configured to transmit a wireless control signal having control data which will control the remote electronic system, a timing circuit configured to transmit a timing signal, and a control circuit coupled to the transmitter circuit and the timing circuit. The control circuit is configured to receive the timing signal and to command the transmitter circuit to transmit the wireless control signal based on the timing signal.
U.S. Patent Application #20020194786, published Dec. 26, 2002 by Hincher, illustrates an illuminated safety or security gate that has an optional audible alarm device. The gate includes an electrically operated light adapted to illuminate the gate directly, to project a visible signal away from the gate, or both. The gate includes an electrical system having a battery or plug and cord to supply power, controls, and conductors connecting the light, power source, and controls. Optionally, the controls include a programmable timer, a light-sensitive (photo-electric) controller or a motion sensor to control operation of the light, and a manual switch which controls intensity of the light. Additionally, a motion sensor controls both the light and the audible alarm. The various controls may be combined if desired. A remote controller is optionally provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,205, issued Dec. 12, 1989 to Chou, indicates a system for controlling a gate, which includes a microprocessor that normally automatically recloses a gate after it has been opened in response to a radio or sensor loop signal, and which normally locks the gate against movement when the gate motor is stopped. When an obstruction is sensed in the path of the gate, the automatic reclosing feature and the sensor loops are disabled, the gate drive remains unlocked even though the motor is stopped, and the response of the system to a radio signal is changed to produce alternating opening and closing of the gate on successive radio signals. At all times, the gate drive lock is released before the motor is started and is not engaged until after the gate has come to rest. Field adjustment of the obstruction sensor is avoided by generating an obstruction signal only when the gate speed falls below the operating speed of a gate imposing the largest design load on the motor, and the speed at which an obstruction is sensed is adjustable in discrete increments by digital switches so that the specific load level at which the system sees an obstruction may be selected to fit various conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,217, issued Jul. 18, 2000 to Parsadayan, concerns a safety gate operator, which prevents entrapment, and the method of its operation. The automatic gate operator includes an electric drive motor coupled by a drive train to a movable gate, and includes provisions for sensing an actual or impending obstruction or blockage of the movement of the gate by a human, object, or animal, for example. In response to such an actual or impending blocking of the gate's movement, the drive motor is shut off and the gate is braked to a stop. Then the gate is reversed to move a short distance away from the actual or impending blockage or obstruction, and is braked again to a stop. Next, the gate is freed from its connection with the drive motor, allowing manual movement of the gate to allow clearance of the actual or impending blockage or obstruction from the path of the gate. This stop-reverse-stop-release sequence of movements for the gate may release any entrapped person or object, which may have been contacted by the moving gate. Also, after the gate is released for free movement it can be moved manually. This release of the gate allows an entangled person, object, or animal to free themselves, or to be freed by a bystander, for example. The gate operator also includes a control circuit, which senses traffic conditions and responds by incrementing or decrementing a timer, which controls a pause interval of the gate in its fully-opened position.
What is needed is a key activated timing device that automatically closes the security gate, allowing it to resume normal operation, after a predetermined amount of time.